kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosella
Rosella is the daughter of King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry and twin sister of Prince Alexander.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 502 She is the granddaughter of Prince Cedric and Coignice on her mother's side, and Sir Hereward on her father's. Rosella is the Princess of the Realm, and the heir to the throne of Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, 169KQSNW, 51 Here full name and title is Rosella of Daventry. Background Rosella and Alexander were born two years after the wedding of her parents (5 GC). During King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow she stayed with in the castle with Master Rokaill while her parents traveled to the Old Wood to meet the Fairies and find out how to end the winter. In King's Quest: See No Weevil, she saved the land from the marauding sloks and Wandering Weevils. When she was almost eighteen, a great dragon demanded her sacrifice, and she was offered up as ransom for the kingdom. She went bravely, as she taken to the dragon's lair, where she was tied up and left for the Dragon. When the dragon came for her, she was struggling to free herself. Her muscles were straining against the ropes, the veins and tendons of her neck quite visible from the effort. She was screaming in terror, as would anyone faced with the sure knowledge of being scorched to death at any moment by the giant reptile.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 155 While she was struggling, she was rescued by a brother she had not known, who had journeyed across land and sea to save her. She knew about his birthmark. In KQIV, she was transported to Tamir by the fairy Genesta. She had to find the Magic Fruit to save King Graham, and had to take Genesta's Talisman from Lolotte. While there, Lolotte's son fell in love with her. Once Rosella got the talisman and the magical fruit, Genesta transformed Edgar into a man who was no longer green. He proposed to Rosella but she turned him down in order to get back to Daventry and saved her father. During the events of the King's Quest: The Floating Castle she was visiting the nearby land of Lycathia. In KQV, she, Valanice, and Alexander were minimized along with their castle by Mordack. They were rescued by Graham. In KQVI, she made it to Alexander's wedding to Cassima in the Land of the Green Isles but was reluctant to marry herself. Rosella jumped into a lake and was transported to another land in KQVII. Valanice followed but they were separated. King Otar wanted to marry Rosella. The evil fairy Malicia was in the process of trying to destroy the land with a volcanic eruption. As Rosella was saving the land, she discovered that Malicia had captured the real King Otar and had transformed Edgar (*gasp* Poor Edgar!) into the fake King Otar... the one wanting to marry Rosella. They also discovered that Edgar is the son of the king and queen of the fairies of Etheria. Following her adventure she returned to Daventry, she and her mother told her father about her time in Etheria. She went back to living in Castle Daventry. She had always planned to return and live in Daventry, no matter where her adventures may have lead.Hoyle I: "In truth, Father, Daventry will always be my home. 'Tis a kingdom that you may visit and leave, but you shall never forget her beauty.", "I cannot envision living anywhere other than Daventry, Father. 'Twill always be my home, no matter where my adventures may lead." Soon rumors of an impending marriage in the kingdom between Rosella and Edgar in the kingdom began spreading among the kingdom's populace.King's Quest Companion,4th Edition, pg Trivia *In the space of two days, just before her eighteenth birthday, Rosella was tied to a stake and left as sacrifice to a dragon, was rescued by the brother she had never met and had thought dead, watched her father collapse into a near-death coma, was taken to Tamir to find the magic fruit that would save him, kidnapped by a witch, swallowed by a whale, chased by an ogre, escaped a troll, and a few other things.KQC, 2nd Edition, 502 *Rosella was once trapped in a card game with other Sierra characters, see Rosella quotes (Hoyle I). Rosella spoke with an olde English accent. *Rosella found defeating the evil Lolotte quite exilerating.Hoyle I *Rosella has the title of the Princess of the Realm. *Rosella has worn different outfits throughout the games, see Rosella's Wardrobe. *Rosella's eyes appear blue in several games, and appear greyish brown in KQ6. Behind the scenes The name of Rosella and Valanice is similar to Rosanella, the daughter of a queen named Balanice.KQC, 2nd Edition, 502 King's Quest companion implies that Rosella along with Edgar would be the heirs of Daventry. Rosella lives in Daventry but visits Edgar in Etheria every now and then, or Edgar comes to visit her in Daventry. She apparently barely ever leaves Daventry however, apparently Derek Karlavaegen has never seen her leave the kingdom. Derek Karlavaegen has also never seen her with Edgar and is skeptical that they are even dating. There is also mention of rumors of an impending wedding within the kingdom between Rosella and Edgar. Personality and traits Rosella has a striking resembalence to her mother.KQ4 manual, pg Rosella is shown to be both brave and impulsive. When the three-headed dragon demanded her sacrifice (as the latest in the yearly sacrifices) she agreed to go, hoping that it would help save the kingdom. She believes her selfless decision may have been what drew Alexander back to the kingdom in order to save it. She accepted Genesta's offer of help without question, and without telling anyone where she was going. Furthermore, in KQ7, she dove into the enchanted pond, following the dragonette purely on a whim. She is somewhat selfish and demanding. A romantic, like her parents to each other, or her brother with Cassima, she fell in love with Edgar at first sight although she was in a hurry save her brother and had to leave him behind. She continued to hold him dear to her heart, until the day she met him again.Rosella (Hoyle I): "I would never speak of my dearest Edgar the way you speak of your ladies, Lawrence." She experienced a reluctance to be rushed into marriage, perhaps hoping to see her "dearest Edgar" again. KQ7 opens with her protesting her mother's attempts to marry her off and ends by accepting Edgar's offer to court her, with no promises of an engagement. Rosella's eyes and mouth are like her mothers.KQSNW, 66 Rosella (unofficial) Rosella appears in multiple fan games, see Rosella (unofficial). References Category:Characters Category:KQ3 Category:KQ4 Category:KQ5 Category:KQ6 Category:KQ7 Category:Princesses